Between the Lines
by TheEndingsAreTheBestPart
Summary: When the Volturi are invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Carlisle Cullen to confirm Bella has been changed. Aro decides it is best to send Beca alone to the Cullens in hopes that she'll get out of the castle and find her true mate. Will the Cullen's newest member: Jesse, sweep Beca off her feet? All vampire. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Occasional lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**SO, this is my first crossover fic. I recently started reading Twilight fanfics, and I stumbled upon the Bella/Carlisle pairing and I fell in love with them. I mean come on, blonde Peter Facinelli as Carlisle? Gorgeous. And vampire Bella? Beautiful. I've noticed that most crossovers aren't het, BUT, I care not. Both my parings are het, I hope you enjoy my Twilight/Pitch Perfect fic. Thank you(:**

**Pairings: Bella/Carlisle, Jesse/Beca**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Rebeca Mitchell was turned at age nineteen by ancient Romanian vampires who didn't finish her off. She was later discovered hunting animals in Italy by the Volturi, all three vampire kings felt a strong bond with the newborn, urging them to adopt her as their own. When they found out that she was a "sponge" (she had the ability to use the gifts of other vampires), that sealed the deal. Rebeca Mitchell – now Volturi, is the most breathtaking yet feared Princess amongst vampires. When the Volturi are invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Carlisle Cullen to confirm Bella has been changed. Aro decides it is best to send Beca alone to the Cullens in hopes that she'll get out of the castle and find her true mate. Will the Cullen's newest member: Jesse, sweep Beca off her feet? All vampire.**

**Beca's POV**

ITALY, VOLTURI CASTLE

I stride around the castle aimlessly, waiting for father to arrive home from the royal gathering. He always insists that I attend them but alas, I have no interest in the matters of our world. I'd rather sit in my chambers and play with the modern music equipment I found during my last trip to the city. The way the melodies shift and mend together fascinates me. I remember little of the music that was present during my human existence; this new, modern music overtakes me in ways I can't explain. I've been a vampire for nearly a century and I haven't been out of Italy since I was brought here.

When I was first turned, the year was 1914 in Serbia. My throat burned as though someone had stuck a white hot branding iron down my throat. I roamed through the streets, struggling to find help when I came across the most delicious smell that I've ever come to know. I raced to the source to find a police officer strolling through the empty streets while twirling his baton and whistling to himself. What happened next, I couldn't control. I quickly made my way to somewhere in front of his path and broke down on the floor, sobbing into my hands. He quickly rushed to my side and tried to comfort me, he spoke Serbian, but somehow I understood him, "Are you alright, darling?" He asked me comfortingly. I shook my head "no" frantically, "No, I'm not! I'm cold and hungry and I don't know where I am! Help me." I pleaded, tugging on his shirt to pull him closer and crying into his shirt. He patted my back, "Shh, you are in the city Belgrade, do you live anywhere near here?" He asked. I shook my head "no" again, "I live in Sremska Mitrovica, can you help me?" I asked him sounding vulnerable. He nodded, "absolutely child, anything to help." I allowed my eyes to darken. "Anything?" I asked, my voice heavy with lust. The officer swallowed hard, sweat beaded on his forehead. "Yes, anything my dear." I moved my mouth to his ear swiftly, "I'm not a child." I kissed his neck, earning a groan. I chuckled, his smell filled me senses, I wanted to taste him –no, not him – his blood. Without warning, my mouth opened and I bit down on the succulent flesh of his neck, his warm, delicious blooding pouring into my mouth. He let out blood curdling screams for help as I continued to suck every ounce of blood that he had to offer. I covered his mouth with my cold, marble hands, muffling his pain filled cries. I unclamped my mouth from his throat when he went limp in my arms and my thirst was quenched.

Only then did reality hit me, I just killed someone, an innocent man. Not only did I kill him, but I drank his blood! What just happened! Who am I? What am I? I thought back to the stories from Transylvania, cold, pale beings that drank the blood of humans – vampires. I looked to the still body that lay in front of me; I had to get out of here. I ran as fast as I could for who knows how long and ended up in Rome, Italy. My throat began to ignite again in need of more blood; I slowed to a stop, afraid that if I continued I'd end up around humans. I listened for a while, and then heard the snap of a twig about half a mile north. I followed the scent, and fed on my first animal. I was living off of animal blood for 2 months and my eyes changed from red to gold when Aro found me and took me in as his own.

Needless to say, I don't go around humans unless I'm required to. I don't particularly like leaving the castle either, my protectors (Aro, Caius, and Marcus) tell me that I am breathtakingly beautiful, unlike any other. I don't believe it, I hate to sound conceded. I am not one for attention, it angers me when my "beauty" draws the attention of people.

I was pulled from my reverie when I heard the heavy door to the castle open. I made my way at vampire speed to the throne room where I met my father, grandfather, and brother. Although they are all brothers, Marcus told me that they each have a different bond with me. That's his gift; he can sense bonds between beings.

I entered the throne room to find my guardians already in their respective seats. The stopped their conversation and smiled at my presence. "Good morning, father." I greeted Aro.

"Ah, hello my sweet Rebeca," he moved to stand in front of me. "I expect you found a way to entertain yourself while we were away?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Careful Aro, you might not want to know what this one does in her spare time." Caius teased from his throne. Aro cocked an eyebrow at his brother, confused by what he said, father was never one to pick up on current lingo.

"Not all who have not found their true mate resort to the urge to pleasure themselves, brother. Unlike some of us." I shot back, narrowing my eyes at him, only to have him laugh in response.

"You must learn how to, how do you say? Take a joke, sister. Don't be so serious." He winked at me. Aro looked between us, confusion still plastered on his face. "Do not think too hard, father, you'll hurt yourself." I joked, he smiled at me.

"Well, my princess. We received an invitation from the Cullen coven today." He removed a card from his robe and waved it in the air.

"An invitation? What for?" I questioned, wincing at the name "Cullen" thinking back to my previous…incident with one of the Cullen members – Edward.

"It seems they finally changed Isabella Swan, she and Carlisle are to be wed in two weeks and they've invited us to confirm her transformation." Aro explained.

I laughed, "You're actually going to attend the wedding, father? Surely Isabella's human companions will be present."

"Ah yes, my princess. That is why we are not going." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "If you are not going, then how will you know if the Cullen's statement is pure?"

"Excellent question, my dear. We are not going…you are." If my face could pale, it'd be the color of fresh winter snow.

"But father, you know my prior history with the Cullen boy. That is certainly a problem in this situation." I tried to change his mind, but I know it is no use. Once Aro makes a decision, it's the hardest thing in the world to change.

"Nonsense, Rebeca. It's been half a century, surely your foolish brief infatuation with each other has subsided. You know that he is not your true mate. Plus, you are the only one of us who is…vegetarian. We won't last in a room full of humans that may very well turn into dinner." Aro chuckled. He was right, given my chosen lifestyle; it's easy to blend into the human population.

"Fine, but can Jane at least accompany me?" Aro shook his head, "I'm afraid not, my dear, Jane is needed to stay with the guard." I sighed and slumped into my own chair. "I heard the Cullens acquired a new member to their coven, Jesse, was it? Anyway, I think you'll be interested in his gift, I hear that it is quite unique."

I scoffed, "is it more impressive than my gift, father?" I asked cockily, with my gift, I could obtain any talent that I wanted. "No, my sweet, not even close." Aro chuckled, "but I'm sure you'll enjoy his talent, maybe even convince him to join the guard?" I thought about it, how one coven can hold so much talent. There was Alice, the psychic. Edward, the mind reader. Isabella, the shield (she was a shield even in her human existence). And now this Jesse character, whose talent I have yet to discover.

"If you wish me to attend, I will go." I said, finally giving in.

Aro clapped in excitement, "Excellent! Thank you, Rebeca. We greatly appreciate that you are doing this for us, I'll book you tickets for a flight next week. And you'll never know, maybe you will find you're true mate that will suit you better than that petty Edward." He smiled at me. I could never stay irritated with him for long. I smiled back at him, maybe he was right. Maybe I will find happiness.

**Bella's POV**

FORKS, WASHINGTON

"Bella this is so exciting!" Alice chipped as she danced around the room gathering a multitude of dresses and tossing them on the sleek black futon couch. Tonight was me and Carlisle's engagement party; it was nothing big, just close family and friends. I laughed at her bubbly attitude.

"Alice, calm down, it's just a simple party." I tried to tame the chipper pixie looking vampire.

"_Just_ a party? Bella this is more than just a party, this is your engagement party. To Carlisle no less!" She continued to move swiftly around the room, collecting accessories and shoes to math with the multiple outfits that she laid out.

I groaned in defeat and settled my hand on my forehead where a headache would've been if I was still human. I was about to walk over to Alice and just throw everything back in the closet when strong arms circled around my waist and marble lips pressed to my neck. I groaned again, this time in pleasure.

"Hello, my love." Carlisle's sweet voice sounded through my enhanced vampire hearing. I hummed in response. He pressed another kiss to my shoulder, "Alice torturing you again?" I nodded and he chuckled, oh what a beautiful sound.

"She's playing Bella Barbie again." I mumbled. Carlisle just laughed again then looked to Alice, his arms still firm around me.

"She would look stunning in anything Alice, there's no need to go to extremes." Alice huffed, "I know that! I just love dressing Bella up." She smiled widely.

"You have five minutes to pick _one_ outfit for me to wear, Alice. Countdown starts now." Before I could blink, Alice moved faster than ever around the room.

"Are you hungry, love? You haven't gone hunting all week." Carlisle whispered.

My throat started burning a little at the reminder, "Well, I've been busy this week. You know with all the wedding planning and…other things." I said in a hushed tone as I pressed my body to his firmly. His gorgeous half-smile appeared on his lips. "I'm sorry to distract you from hunting, but I have to say, I'm not that sorry. I love you and every part of your amazing body." He growled into my ear.

"Gross guys." Another male voice appeared in the doorway of our bedroom. We pulled away to find the structured body of our newest member. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt and black slacks, his face structure was perfect and his skin paled. His hair was perfectly styled with no effort at all, and his gold eyes soft on his perfect face.

"Just because you haven't gotten laid yet, doesn't mean its gross Jesse." I retorted, he simply grinned in return. There was literally nothing you could say to Jesse to bring his spirits down.

He feigned hurt, "Hey, I've been laid. I am older than you Bells, I have more experience." He winked.

"Whatever Jesse, you think you're so cool because you fought in World War I." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked, "that's exactly what I think. I was the best damn soldier they had, darlin'."

"Well, I am technically older than you. You, frozen at a tender age of 20, and me, a rockin' 23. You aren't even the legal drinking age here kid!" My clever retort earned my a laugh from Carlisle. Jesse just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever Bells, anyway, I'm starved. Care to go hunting with me? Bet I can catch a deer before you." He challenged.

"Oh I'm going to make you eat your words Jesse." I turned to Carlisle and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'll be back soon, babe." I told him, planting a sweet kiss on him lips. "Mmm, take your time, love. I want you to be full when your friends and Charlie arrive." I nodded before kissing his jaw and heading out the door after Jesse.

He was standing in the woods, ready to go. "Took you long enough Swan!" He yelled.

"Soon to be Cullen." I corrected him.

"Hey don't you think it's funny how your last name is Swan and my last name is Swan_son_. Like I'm the son of Swan, which is you because you're marrying Carlisle, my "adoptive father". I think it's pretty funny." He mused.

"Only you would think of something like that Jesse." I laughed.

We took off into the woods to hunt, Jesse got to a deer before I did, curse him. He didn't stop teasing me for a good twenty minutes. We were about to make our way back home when Jesse stopped me, I turned to see his face sad and serious.

"Bella, can I ask you a serious question?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah of course, Jess, what is it?" I honestly was a little worried. Jesse was never this serious. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth again. "Spit it out, Swan_son_" I encouraged, trying to lighten the mood.

"How…How do you know when you've found your mate?" He asked sheepishly, taking a seat on a boulder.

I quirked an eyebrow, this is what he's so worked up about? I sat down beside him. I guess I could understand, it took me ages just to accept that I had feelings for Carlisle, the father of my best friend. Then longer just to confess them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess, seeing you and Carlisle so happy together, and Alice and Jas, and Em and Rose. I guess I just feel lonely." He admitted, I genuinely felt sorry for him, I know how he feels. I spent so long looking for love in all the wrong places, trying to find my happy ending. When I stopped looking, Carlisle appeared – he was my knight in shining armor.

I sighed and took him hand, "When you and your mate meet, you'll just know. That spark you see when you're with her will ignite a fire, and that fire will burn until you are connected as one. Everyone has a mate, everyone has a star-crossed lover. Your love is written in the stars, no matter where or when, you will meet, and when you do, you won't be able to be separated." I assured him with a small smile.

He smiled back, "Thanks, Bells."

"No problem," I stood. "Now come on, we've got a party to attend."

He rose and we sped back to the house.

I got dressed in a simple strapless purple dress that stopped right above my knees and hugged my curves perfectly. I slipped on black, three inch heels and curled my hair lightly, letting it fall freely over my shoulders. I put on the big silver hoop that Alice told me to wear, along with the white gold necklace with a heart locket lined with diamonds with the word "Forever" engraved in the center. A present I got from Carlisle last Christmas.

I made my way downstairs to the living room, Carlisle waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful as always, Isabella." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the area where everyone was.

When we arrived, smiles appeared on everyone's faces. I looked around, recognizing everyone in an instant. Charlie, Sue, and Seth; Leah hasn't come around to be near the Cullens yet. Jacob, and Billy, and the rest of the Cullens. It was a small gathering, it was simple, just the way I like it.

Charlie raised his wine glass, "To Carlisle and Bella!"

"To Carlisle and Bella!" Everyone echoed in unison.

We spent most of the night sharing embarrassing stories and laughing at each other. After a couple of hours, people started to leave. We said our goodbyes, hugs, and kisses. Carlisle and I decided to head upstairs early.

As soon as he closed the door to our bedroom, he pushed me against the door and crashed out lips together, kissing me fiercely. If he had used anymore force the door would've broken. His tongue moved to trace the seam of my lips, asking me for entrance. I parted my lips to allow him to slip his tongue inside my mouth. He pulled away and I whimpered in protest, but not for long because his lips attacked my neck while he unzipped my dress and sliding it down my body; inflicting a deep throated moan. "Carlisle..." I whined. He removed my dress completely, leaving me clad in a black lacy bra and matching panties. He growled as his eyes darkened with lust, "I wish to take you, my Isabella." I growled into my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me to the King sized bed. I set me down gently and began his attack on my lower body, kissing trails of ice cold kisses to my panty line. I moaned his name repeatedly, begging him to touch me. "What is it you want me to do, my love?" He said in a husky voice, his voice alone sent a pool of warmth to my core. "Touch me Carlisle…please." I begged. His nostrils flared as he smelled my arousal, growling deeply as he settled himself between my legs, his hard member pressing into my center. "I will, Bella. You're so wet for me." I came out of my haze just enough to realize we weren't alone in the house. "Carlisle…Carlisle they're downstairs, they'll hear us." He chuckled as his hand trailed down over my breasts and down my abdomen. "Let them listen." Came his reply. His mouth descended on mine and he ran a finger over my slit, I moaned loudly as he dragged my panties down my legs. He continued to tease me until I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to look him in the eyes. "Carlisle. Now." I growled, and without hesitation he buried a finger into me, pumping in and out cause me to let out screams of pleasure. He then added a second and third until the waves of an orgasm washed over me as I screamed out his name.

I hadn't even noticed that he was only in my boxers until now, I pouted because I didn't get to undress him. He smiled and kissed me, and I pulled down his last article of clothing, revealing his very impressive length. I can't believe I had this all to myself; I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump him, rewarding me with a series of groans. He grabbed my hand, "if you keep that up, Bella, this won't last very long. I want to finish inside you." I nodded his hooded eyes and he climbed on top of me, settling between my legs and lining up his tip with my entrance. He slowly sunk into me, making both of us moan simultaneously. "Fuck, Bella." Carlisle breathed, "You're so tight, and all mines." He claimed my mouth again and began to thrust in and out of me. I knew he was close to the edge when his thrusts became more erotic, he pressed his thumb against my clit and I tumbled over the edge and he followed soon after. He collapsed on top of me and kissed him sweetly before rolling off to lie next to me.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

**Yay! First chapter, good? No good? That was my first lemon, how'd I do? This took me 5 hours to write. I came home from school and had the brightest idea, so I started a new story. I'm sure most of my followers are Pitch Perfect fans, and there was a lot of Bella/Carlisle. But don't worry, Jesse and Beca will meet next chapter.**

**I just started thinking of Skylar Astin aka Jesse as a vampire, and he is HOT.**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Much Love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hello my wonderful readers(: I'm contemplating whether or not I should continue this, I know crossover fics usually don't get as much attention as regular fics but you know, I don't want to continue writing if no one reads it, know what I'm saying? I particularly like writing this fic a lot, so I may just continue writing it out of pure entertainment for myself(: Beca seems extremely OOC in this fic, in this world, she WANTS to find love, not push it away – BUT she will remain her snarky self. The only reason she wants love is because I've noticed that Vampires and ****_extreme_**** romantics.**

**ANYWAY**

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

VOLTERRA, ITALY: VOLTURI CASTLE

"I trust you've finished packing for your trip, my Princess?" Jane inquired from the doorway of my chambers. I nodded politely at her, "Yes, thank you, Jane. Tell father I'll be down shortly." She bowed lightly and disappeared into the long corridor. I sighed and grabbed my two large suitcases, exiting my room and descended down the curved staircase. Alec appeared at the bottom, holding out his arms with intentions to carry my bags for me.

"Allow me, Princess." Alec said while reaching for my bags. I pulled back slightly, "nonsense, Alec, I can manage my own luggage." I didn't like anyone but myself handling my music equipment that took up half of my suitcase, but he kept on prying. "Enough!" I seethed and he shied away, I softened my gaze and gave him an apologetic look. I had a tendency to get worked up easily and lashing out at those around me. I decided to let him help, I handed him the suitcase that only held my clothing and make up – make up that my father assured me I didn't need and my brother teased me about. Alec took my bag and lead me to the front gate near our garden even though I knew the castle like the back of my hand, I allowed him to escort me there.

We arrived and Aro, Caius, and Marcus were there waiting for me. Alec handed me my bag back and disappeared back into the castle.

"Hello, my sweet, are you ready for your departure?" Aro asked with a smile.

I simply nodded. I didn't particularly want to go to this wedding, let alone by myself. Aro knew, but we couldn't just let the Cullens go without a proper inspection of their newborn. I'd just have to suck it up and push through one week at the Cullen's home.

Father led me to the car waiting outside that would take me to the airport. He kissed my forehead before I lowered myself into the backseat of the BMW as we said our goodbyes. Aro told me Carlisle would be picking me up at the airport when I arrived while Caius loaded my things into the trunk. I looked back at the castle as we drove away, the figures of my guardians becoming smaller the farther we drove. I laid my head back and relaxed myself. The next couple of hours were a blur, arriving, checking in, waiting, and boarding – nothing worth remembering, although I'd remember these exact moments anyway because that's just how my inhuman brain worked.

I sat in my window seat in first class and stared out the window, ready to endure the nearly six thousand mile trip. I refused the food and drinks I was offered by the flight attendants, because ultimately, I cannot consume either. I politely declined them and placed my bulky headphones over my ears for the rest of the flight. I stayed almost absolutely still, I had to move a little or the airline staff would think I was dead – although their accusation would be true, they cannot know that. I fidgeted in my seat every once and a while, watching the clouds as we passed over them, letting the melody of the current song emanating from my headphones drift throughout my mind while I registered the meaning of the lyrics – something I did often.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sometimes I wished these lyrics would correspond to my life right now, instead of waiting so long. I always tried looking for my happy ending, looking for my forever. I figured it's just in my nature, Aro explained that vampires have an extreme need for romance. He told me that everyone has a true mate, even humans; vampires just feel it and embrace it more. I know my mate is out there, all in due time will we be together.

I removed my headphones to hear the captain say that we will be landing shortly. Wow, time flies fast. Before I know it, we're exiting the plane and headed to the baggage claim. I quickly picked up my bags and walked to the pick-up area, I scanned the row of cars, looking for Carlisle's Mercedes.

I found him quickly, standing in front of his car with excellent posture with his hands in the pockets of his grey slacks with an icy blue button up shirt tucked into them. He smiled at me and I returned it, making my way over to him. He met me halfway, offering to help me as he reached for the suitcase with my clothing in it.

"Allow me, Rebeca." Carlisle insisted.

I reluctantly allowed him to take it from my hands; I wouldn't want to snap at him in the short time I was here. He was letting me stay in his home after all, even though my father threatened to kill his mate only a few years prior because she knew of our kind's existence.

"Thank you, Carlisle. And please, call me Beca." I said politely and he chuckled, "What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, "Oh nothing, Beca. You just remind me of my Isabella is all. She refuses to let anyone call her by her full name aside from me." I smiled at him tenderly, oh what it must feel like to be in love. Given my many years of existence, I still have the slight mindset of a teenage girl, smitten with the idea of finding your true love. "Shall we?" He asked when he finished putting my things in the trunk of his car. I nodded and took my place in the passenger seat.

"So Carlisle, how did you and Isabella meet?" I asked; his face turned up into a bright smile.

"Isabella was eighteen when we met; she was a senior in high school. She quickly befriended my daughter, Alice and they became very close. However, I met her when she tripped over a shoe and took a rather bad fall down the stairs. Her father brought her to the hospital that I work at to survey is she had any serious damage. Considering she tumbled down an entire flight of stairs, she only got a few bruises. My Isabella was tough but oh, so clumsy as a human." He mused. "She's a shield you know, very different from most; she can project her thoughts to you as well! She's so talented." He bragged to me about her and all I could do was smile – he was so taken with her. "I'd like to see you use her talent, I bet I'd be something." We laughed together until his face fell.

"Edward misses you." He said with much sympathy, for me, I'm guessing. Considering he's the one who broke _my_ heart.

"I don't miss Edward." I replied coldly through my gritted teeth. It was true, I didn't miss Edward one bit, I wasn't fond of coming here because of him. But not because I was afraid of missing him, it was because I was afraid he'd miss me.

We sat in silence from then on. I stared out the window just as I did on the plane, until we reached the long driveway of their house.

I turned back to look at Carlisle, "I'm sorry." Was all I said, I hoped he would understand what I meant. His son and I just weren't meant to be. He nodded, "I know."

We got out and made our way towards the front door, I tried to go to the trunk to retrieve my bags but Carlisle stopped me. "Don't worry about your bags, Beca. Jasper will get them and put them in your room." I didn't trust anyone with my bag, but for some reason he put me at ease, it's not like he knew what was in my bags. I nodded and he ushered me into the house where I was met with seven pairs of beautiful golden eyes on seven equally beautiful bodies. Alice, the short haired pixie looking girl pranced over to me, "Hello Rebeca, good to see you again." She chirped in a smooth voice, I smiled half-heartedly. "Alice." I greeted, "Beca would be fined." She nodded.

"So _Beca_," She laughed, "You've met the family. My mate, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward…" She trailed off after that, looking around. Edward shot me a crooked smile but I didn't acknowledge it. I looked back to Alice whose brow was furrowed, "where's Jesse?" Ah yes, the new member.

"He went out for a hunt, Alice. He should be here shortly; I can hear his rushed thoughts. He's going to come in soon, apologizing for being late." Edward laughed quietly, looking at the floor. Why was this boy so attractive? He always seems like he's exhausted, which is impossible, physically. I guess because he seemed mysterious, but now that I look at it, he just always looks…stoned, for a lack of words.

As if on cue, another body joined our little gathering, looking flustered. "Jeez, Carlisle I'm so sorry I got lost in hunting. Today just totally left my mind and – " He stopped mid sentence when he saw me, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. I took this opportunity to observe is body structure. His legs were sculpted and lean, but not too muscular in his dark slacks. He was wearing a black button up shirt that tucked into his pants, I could faintly see the shaping of a "v" that disappeared into his waistband, the dark color contrasting highly with his pale skin. His biceps flexed, they were nicely sculpted, lean, but not too muscular like Emmetts. I worked up to his lower face, his jaw line was strong with a chiseled structure, and his lips. My god, his lips were beautiful and soft looking, I began thinking about what they'd feel like against my lips and every parts of my body but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for now. His eyes were big and round with a pool of gold in the center; I began to feel a slight buzz, but thought nothing of it. His hair was a little messy considering he'd just been hunting.

Around the time it took me to rake over his entire body, he came back down to earth; he was staring at me like I had been staring at him. Alice giggled, interrupting our little stare down, "Took you long enough Jesse." Jesse's eyes crinkled as he ducked his head, "Sorry Alice, you know I'm an animal when I find my prey." He directed at Alice but winked in my direction. I raised my eyebrow in a "are you kidding me" fashion which earned me a chuckle that escaped from his beautiful lips. "Well, Alice, aren't you going to introduce me to our guest?" He said.

Alice giggled again, "Oh, you know you don't need me to introduce her."

My brow furrowed and I looked at Carlisle who had his arm around Isabella. He just smiled and said, "Watch."

I turned back to Jesse who had a smug smile on his face, he stepped closer to me, "You are Rebeca Elizabeth Volturi, formerly known as Mitchell, born February 15th 1895 to John Michael Mitchell and Elizabeth Marie Frederick in Venice, Italy. Your father was a shopkeeper, he took you to work one day when in hopes that you would one day take over the family business. You got lost in the crowd and were found by two ancient Romanian vampires, Stephano and Vladimir." How could he know that? I didn't even know their names. He watched me with studying eyes as he moved closer to me.

"They told you they'd help you find your dad, but they did the opposite. They carried you far away from your home, to Belgrade, Serbia. They tried to feed on you…" He was directly in front of me now, "they bit you here, here, and here." He said pointing to my neck, my wrist, and my thigh. "They were nearly done, but you had fallen unconscious. They were attacked by wolves – shape shifters so they didn't kill you, but their venom still coursed through your veins. On July 13th 1914, you, a nineteen year old Rebeca, were changed into a vampire. You awoke three days later and killed a police officer by…seducing him." He smirked at me while I watched him with wide eyes. "You knew what you became and chose to live a different lifestyle, you ran to the forested area in Rome, Italy and fed on animals for two months until you were discovered by Aro, your father, Caius, your brother, and Marcus, your grandfather. They took you in and you became Princess Rebeca Elizabeth Volturi, the most feared but breath-taking vampire alive and you love music." He stared at me for a while, "and you have a gift…" He stared into my eyes again, and I quickly took Bella's talent and used into block him from reading anymore into it. I didn't want him to know what mine was yet. He stepped back a little with a confused look on his face, "I can't see it anymore." It was not my turn to give him a smug smile.

The rest of the Cullens laughed, "Jesse has the power to…for lack of better words – read you, like a book. He knows everything about you up until the present, your life, your strengths and weaknesses but by watching you – looking you in your eyes. Impressive, no?" Carlisle said. "I think I can top him." I smirked.

"Show him Beca!" Alice said excitedly. Jesse looked at me, a smile back on his face; he crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrows as if to say "let's see it."

I laughed and looked into Jesse's eyes, pulling the power from him to use it at my own will. I looked him in the eyes "You are Jesse Joseph Cullen, formerly Swanson, born January 18th 1894 to Joseph Henry Swanson and Mary Katherine Gallagher in Boston, Massachusetts. When you turned twenty, you joined the armed forces to serve the United States of America in World War I. You fought in the trenches along the western front on the border of France and Germany, but one night, you thought it'd be funny to wander around camp and further. You left camp and the look-out mistook you as an enemy trying to ambush the camp. He shot you, just missing your heart. You were found by Vidinia of the German coven; she changed you at age twenty because she thought you were her true mate but dropped you like a hot potato when she realized it was Sonney. You weren't fond of her anyway so you didn't mind so you began to explore different countries when you stumbled upon Carlisle when he visited his former coven in England, and here you are. You have the ability to "read" people and you love music as well, you can play a multitude of instrument, interesting." Jesse looked at me dumfounded and I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. The room fell silent for a while, and then the Cullens burst out laughing at Jesse's confused expense.

"You have the same gift as me?" He asked stupidly, "huh, and here I thought I was special." His bright smile appeared on his face again.

"Not necessarily, weirdo." I said.

"Oh I'm the weirdo?" I nodded with a smile.

"Beca is a sponge, she can take the ability of anyone in this room and use it as her own." Jasper explained.

Jesse raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms again, "Impressive."

"Damn right it is." Emmett bellowed.

"Come on guys, let's sit for a while." Carlisle suggested.

We moved to the living room/entertainment area and all took a seat, most sat in pairs all the couch and sofa. Bella sat in Carlisle's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. Jasper sat still while Alice draped herself over him. Emmett sat with Rosalie's legs over his lap as she leaned on the arm of the sofa. Esme and Edward sat on the loveseat and I sat on the single chair, there weren't any more seats for Jesse so he sat on the arm of my chair.

We talked aimlessly for awhile about little things; I could feel Jesse staring at me the entire time. The buzzing got more intense, almost deafening.

**Jesse's POV**

From the moment I saw her, she took my breath away. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. A buzzing noise sounded in my ears, like an electric current, she was exceptional. She was interesting, she was dark and mysterious and sarcastic and I needed to get to know her. My eyes wandered up her body to her beautiful creamy thighs, her amazing hips, remarkable stomach and extraordinary breasts. Her succulent looking lips and her beautiful golden eyes, her dark brown locks hung in ringlets around her shoulders.

Right now we were sitting around the living room chatting about meaningless things and the wedding, and I could not keep my eyes off of her. Her body language made her look like she was uninterested in being here and talking about these things but here eyes. Oh, her eyes told a different story, the way they darted around the room observing every little movement and word that was spoken. She was brilliant.

She knew I was watching her, she knew for sure. But she never said anything. I watched her participate in the small talk and questions that were directed towards her. Without looking at me, she spoke, "You're staring." Without trying to act baffled, I replied smoothly.

"I know."

She turned her head to meet my eyes, a smile playing at her lips. I watched them, the corner of her mouth threatening to curve into a grin. My eyes flashed to hers, she watched me intently, as did I. The buzzing became almost unbearable then. My mouth curved into a half smile as I watched her. Our little escapade was interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat, both of our heads snapped up. Everyone was smiling at us, except for Edward, he had a sneer on his face and a low growl emanated from him.

"Beca? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Bella asked Beca. She nodded and rose from her seat to follow Bella upstairs.

"Jesse, I would like to see you in my study." Carlisle told me, I nodded and watched him go. I looked at Alice, she had a ear to ear smile on her face and waved her hand, telling me to go. I shrugged and followed Carlisle.

When I arrived at human speed to Carlisle's study, I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with my hands in my pockets. Carlisle waved me in, I learned never to question Carlisle when he wanted to see him. It just led to a big, complicated conversation.

"Sit down, Jesse." I obeyed.

"So what's up Carlisle?"

"Jesse, are you aware of what finding your mate feels like?" I shook my head. "The way you were staring at Beca, did you feel anything?" I nodded. "What did you feel?"

"Well, I felt a pull, like something was pulling me by a string, and there was a buzzing in my ear. It was soft at first but then it got more intense." Carlisle nodded.

"And this…pull, did you feel it towards anyone in particular?" I though back to it, to when it first started. I had just entered that house from my hunt and I spotted…Beca.

"Carlisle…did I find my mate?" He nodded, "Yes Jesse, you did." He smiled.

"And…it's Beca?" He nodded again. A huge smiled spread across my face and my heart soared. Finally! I finally found her, what I've been waiting for my entire life. My eyes turned from dark gold to almost yellow, sunshine polish. Carlisle picked up my excitement.

"Go to her, Jesse, if I'm correct, she had just found out as well." I jumped from my seat and all but sprinted to the door. I flung it open to reveal a beautiful petite form know as Rebeca Volturi. My body covered her in a giant hug as I pulled her flush against my body. She returned the hug and I pulled back, staring into her eyes, reading her again. I was now in her story, and I will always be. If everyone had my ability, they'd read "mated to: Jesse Joseph Cullen" and she will always be in my story.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, "Hello, my _mate_." I greeted her, tightening my grip on her.

She shook her head and laughed, "Hey, weirdo." That was it, I lost control. I crashed my lips to hers, making her gasp in surprise. I ran my tongue across her closed lips, asking for entrance and she gladly obliged. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She tasted just as sweet as I thought she would. We pulled apart and I peppered kissed on her face as she giggled. She was mines forever, and we weren't going to be apart. Ever.

"NO!" Our heads snapped up to a very angry Edward, crouched in an attack position. I put Beca behind me and assumed my attack position, ready to protect her.

**Oh drama, dun dun duuun. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, are they moving too fast? I don't know, I figured that since they're true mates that they'd be instantly attracted to each other.**

**I'll have another chapter up soon hopefully.**

**Until next time!**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Changed For Good

**I usually leave a long-ish authors note but I'll spare you guys today ;)**

**Enjoy the vampire madness!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

When Jesse's lips descended on mine I clung onto him for dear life because damn, he was a good kisser, those things were God's gift to the world. We pulled apart and he began peppering kisses all over my face, making me giggle. I was in heaven – our heaven for a full forty second before I was rudely ripped away by someone yelling.

"NO!" Our heads snapped up to meet a very angry Edward, crouched in an attack position. He let out a loud growl directed at Jesse. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Edward and pushed me behind him in order to protect me (which wasn't necessary but newly mated vampires have a very strong need to protect their mate).

"What's the problem, Edward?" Jesse said calmly, trying to keep the peace rather than disturb it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he held my other hand.

Edward snarled, "She's _my_ mate Jesse, I love her! She's not supposed to love you! She doesn't know what she's doing." The harshness and assumption in his voice only made my anger boil. Jesse sensed my rage and turned his head so I could see the side of his face, his body still facing Edward. "Don't worry, Beca, I can handle it." He purred and I relaxed a little.

"Beca is my mate, Edward. She chose me, she loves me. She made her decision on her own." His voice was still calm but he tensed when Edward scoffed.

"Please. You probably forced her, why would she want you? Rebeca come here, love." He gestured for me to go to him but I snarled in response. "No." I said simply, hoping he'd get the message but of course, Edward has to drag everything out.

"What?" He demanded.

"She said no. Edward, leave her be. You can't tell what to do, she is not property. I will not tolerate you treating her like an object." Jesse defended but Edward kept on pushing.

"Rebeca, please. I love you, I can love you better than he could ever –" He tried but Carlisle interrupted him.

"That's enough. I'm sorry but she is not your mate, she is Jesse's. There's nothing else you can do, the mating bond is too strong. Once they are fully mated, they will be inseparable. Let your brother be happy, Edward." Carlisle was trying to make Edward understand, he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but he slapped his hand away. Bella flashed to Carlisle's side and glared at Edward, making him cower slightly.

"How could you pick his side, Carlisle? I am your oldest companion, and you defend him? He is no brother of mine if he is taking Rebeca away from me." Edward seethed, and Jesse's grip tightened on me. I squeezed him, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "I am not choosing any sides; I am simply stating the truth, Edward."

"Whatever." Edward huffed and turned away from Carlisle to Jesse, "This is your last chance, Swanson. Hand her over and make things easier for everyone." The whole Cullen clan was now in the room, observing the scene Edward was causing. They didn't say anything because they didn't want to escalate the problem. But I, for one, was sick and tired of Edward's advances.

"Edward, stop! I do not love you, and I never will. We had something before but that's gone, long gone – fifty years gone! And I do not appreciate you speaking to me as if I am inferior to you, if anything, _I_ am superior to _you_. You should know that it is against the law to claim another vampires mate, or even attempt to. So I suggest you leave us be and move on, or would you rather face the wrath of the Volturi? Because I'd gladly deliver it!" I finished my little rant and everyone was watching me with wide eyes, and Jesse was smiling proudly. I've never used my royal title to enforced anything; I never believed that my Alpha commands could influence anyone more than my regular tone did.

Edward snarled and huffed, "Fine, I won't try to claim you, Rebeca." He said mischievously, "But what happens when your "_lover_" is gone? Who will you turn to?"

I furrowed my brow, as did everyone else – we were all confused. I narrowed my eyes at him and held Jesse closer. "Jesse's not going anywhere. Where would he go?"

"Straight to hell." Was all Edward said before launching himself on Jesse. He pushed me away and I stumbled backwards, colliding with a giant rock, I turned to see Emmett looking down at me with a smirk. I smiled sheepishly and moved away.

A sound that sounded like boulders crashing together erupted throughout the house. I watched as Jesse straddled Edward on the ground and began punching him repeatedly in the face, making an earsplitting noise that resembled nails on a chalkboard. "How dare you try to take me away from Beca! Have you even considered the physical and emotional pain you'd put her though? A vampire can't exist without their mate! You'd be depriving her of her will to live, that truly shows that you do not love Beca if you are willing to see her suffer!" Jesse gave him one last bone shattering punch before rising to his feet and lifting Edward but his collar. "You done?"

"Not even close." Edward spat as he tried to struggle from Jesse's grasp but Emmett moved to Edward's side to help hold him. Carlisle stepped forward to stand in front of Edward, trying to reason with him. "Edward, don't do this. Don't make the foolish choice, if you stop now, we'll all still forgive you." Jesse and I scoffed and Carlisle turned to us, giving us a warning look.

"You disgust me Carlisle, I thought I meant more to you than that pathetic excuse of a being. If I was truly your companion you'd help convince her that she is mines. You know how I feel about her, and you just hand her to Swanson!" He thrashed his body towards Carlisle but Jesse and Emmett held him firmly in place.

"I cannot control Rebeca's actions. You may love her or feel lust towards her but the mating bond is far more powerful, you know that. You will find your mate one day Edward, just as Jasper, Emmett, me and now Jesse has." Carlisle countered, he stood in front of Edward with a straight posture and his hands latched behind his back. I used Edward's ability to read Carlisle's body and my, was he pissed, I feel that many people underestimate the power of his self control and compassion and how important it can be. If Edward were to mention Isabella, Carlisle might just snap. As much as I would love to jump on Edward and claw his eyes out, this was not about Jesse and me anymore. This was now between Carlisle and Edward. I read Edward's mind, he heard Carlisle's thoughts, he knew Isabella was a sensitive topics for him and he was going to use it to his advantage. I used Isabella's ability to project my thoughts and told Jesse and Emmett to hold him tighter so Carlisle would have the upper hand.

Edward sneered, "Oh yeah, what would you know about mating, Carlisle? We all know you only changed Bella so you could make her your fuck-toy. She's nothing but a good fuck to you isn't she, Carlisle?" _Well that escalated quickly_. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise, Edward had taken it too far. Isabella stepped forward and punched him hard in the face with her exceeding newborn strength, and Carlisle grabbed his throat.

"You _fucker_!" The room watched him with wide eyes, Carlisle never swears aloud. He had never been this angry or aggressive, especially towards Edward. "I want you out of my face and out of my house, you are no longer welcome. I tried to reason with you, Edward, I gave you a chance. And you repay me by insulting my Isabella! You worthless fool! I should've let Jesse rip you apart!" Carlisle growled. I waited for Jasper to calm him down before he did anything rash but he just stood there smirking in amusement at the sight before him. I rolled my eyes; boys never want to miss a good fight. I took Jasper's power and sent a wave of calm to Carlisle, his muscle's relaxed and his posture straightened.

"Thank you Jasper." He said in his normal voice, Jasper shook his head and pointed to me, "Wasn't me, boss." He turned to me and gave me a thankful look and turned to Edward, "I think it's best if you leave here Edward, and don't come back. You've lost my trust and loyalty towards you." Edward shook himself from Emmett and Jesse's grasp.

"Fine. I don't need you losers, but this is not over Rebeca. You will be mine." And with that he disappeared out the door and into the forest. Everyone was baffled at how fast everything had happened. Rosalie couldn't care less, she said that Edward was pissing her off with all of his moping around the house and Jasper agreed. Esme had a worried expression on her face as she kept staring out the door that Edward left through not ten minutes ago.

"You're just going to let him go like that?" Esme questioned pointing to the door. Why did she care now that he was gone? She didn't say anything when Edward was being the king of all douche bags. "Why should we care? He disrespected all of us – he disrespected Carlisle and insulted Bella." Emmett said, eyeing his sister. "Well what if something happens to him? Shouldn't we go after him?" If only I knew what was on her mind, but Edward isn't here – good riddance. "Edward is a tough one, he's thick headed. He'll be fine Esme." Carlisle assured her but Esme's expression just got more worried, "I'm sorry but I can't just let him leave, I'm going to go find him." She started towards the door, "Esme, don't – " Jasper tried but she cut him off, "No, I have to go look for him. I'll be back." She ghosted out the door leaving everyone _very_ confused. Again.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

"I have no clue, but you know what. We shouldn't sulk, let's celebrate." Jesse suggested but no one was in the mood. He nudged his side, "I don't think they're in the mood, Jesse. How about we all just retire for the night? And we'll sort everything out tomorrow." Everyone nodded, Jasper and Alice decided to go hunting, while everyone else went to their respective rooms, leaving me and Jesse alone in the living room.

I turned to him to see a pout on his face, "What's wrong, weirdo?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him, my eyes landed on his lips that I so desperately wanted to kiss. I looked at his face, waiting for him to respond. "I wanted us to celebrate our mate-ship." I snorted, "Did you just say 'mate-ship'? And don't worry, we will…privately." I tightened my grip on his waist, pulling him flush against my body and biting my lip. He released a low growl, "I like that idea." He leaned down to kiss me because he was way taller than me. Okay – so maybe he's not that tall, I'm just really short, but five feet isn't that short right? _Right?_ The moment our lips connected, a jolt of electricity ran through my body and we jumped apart. "Okay, what the hell was that?" I questioned, he shrugged his shoulders. "Did that happen last time?" He asked and this time I shrugged, "I wasn't exactly prepared when you kissed me, so I might've not noticed." I stated and a smug grin crossed his face, "Am I that much of an amazing kisser?" He waggled his eyebrows and shoved his chest, "Not even close." He laughed and I wrinkled my nose at him. "We'll ask Carlisle about it tomorrow." He said, I just nodded and we headed upstairs to his room.

As soon as he opened his door a rush of his scent filled my senses – a foresty vanilla mixture. I examined the walls and my mouth fell open, seeing as though there were hardly any wall to be seen. Nearly every inch of the light beige wall was cover in movie and music posters, dating back to the early 1900s which is probably when he started getting into this stuff – they're probably worth a lot now because they were in nearly perfect condition. I looked until my eyes landed on the 1931 _Dracula_ movie poster and I snorted and turned to face him, "Really?" He simple nodded with a smile. I didn't recognize most of the movies; I remembered only around three others that Caius forced me to watch.

I sat on the king bed that he had in the middle of his room and continued to stare at the walls. My eyes worked down to the multiple instruments placed nicely in a corner; a guitar, keyboard, violin, cello, harp, saxophone, and a…microphone? Jesse can sing? I have to definitely talk to him about that later. I watched him move to the giant bookshelf that harbored _many_ DVD's (that I seemed to only notice now) there were probably hundreds of them. He had his back to me so I examined the way the muscles in his back moved and how excellent his butt was. He dragged a finger over the spines of the movies, "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked not turning to me so he didn't see my "I don't think so" expression.

"You want to do something else?" I questioned, he turned back to me with a confused face like he was thinking 'what could be better than movies?' He didn't answer so I continued, giving him a hint, "We could relive our painful transformations, or visit a gynecologist." His brow furrowed, "What? Do you not like movies or something?"

I looked down at the black silk sheets beneath me to hide my smile, and I could practically feel his shock. "What the hell is wrong with you? How can you not like movies?" He all but shouted, it was hilarious how worked up he's gotten over this.

I shrug, "They're predictable – I always get bored and never make it to the end." His face turned disappointed and disbelief, "The endings are the best part. This is unacceptable; no mate of mine will have a lack of movie knowledge. You need a movie education, you need a movication – and I'm going to give it you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really, and how do you intend to do that?" He smirked, "We have the rest of eternity together, babe." He winked at me and my heart fluttered (well it would've if it were beating).

"Have you heard of the song "Don't you forget about me" by Simple Minds?" I nodded, I knew the song well. "Well that song just so happens to be a very important part of the movie _The Breakfast Club_, the greatest 80s movie of all time. The song perfectly sums up the movie, it's equally sad and beautiful…" He went on to tell me different facts about the movie and I couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic he was over a silly movie and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

Jesse stopped dead in his lecture, "What?"

I continued to laugh, "You're such a movie nerd!" He gave me a sarcastic "ha ha"

"I prefer the term, 'movie buff' and if you're so cool, what are you so passionate about, Ms. Mitchell? Since you obviously can't see the genius behind the art that is cinema."

"Music." I said simply, there's nothing complicated about it.

"What about music?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Everything, the lyrics, the melodies, and beats." I sighed. "Everything."

Jesse looked into my eyes, searching for something. After a while, he finally spoke, "You sing."

"So do you." I replied, making him smile.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head, "No, but I will sing _with _you." His smile grew into an ear to ear grin.

He swiftly moved to grab his keyboard and sat beside me on the bed, making the bed dip. He began moving his hands across the keys, playing the hook. I stared hungrily at the rippling muscles of his biceps as he continued to play. After a while I recognized the song, from the musical _Wicked_. He took Glinda's part, and I took Elphaba's.

**(A/N: Beca's parts are italicized, _Jesse's are bolded and italicized, __both is underlined_)**

_**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:**_

I watched him, mesmerized. His voice was silky and purely beautiful; I wanted nothing but to jump his bones right then and there. His voice did things to me, his mere voice made the coil in my stomach tighten.

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

It was my turn and I suddenly became nervous, I was comfortable around Jesse, but I've never been comfortable with my voice. But I had to suck it up for Jesse, I took a deep breath (here goes nothing) and…

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good…**_

We were staring at each other when we finished, burning holes in one another's eyes. We just sat there, taking in everything that we just seen and heard. Our voices sound amazing together. My eyes flashed from his eyes to his lips and back, as did his and we leaned forward slowly. Nothing could ruin this moment. We were mere millimeters apart and it turns out I spoke too soon, someone let out an excited squeal in out doorway, I'm surprised we didn't pick up their scent.

Jesse groaned in annoyance and look at a very excited Alice, "You can sing!" She exclaimed, clapping her hand happily. Jesse ran his hand over his face, "Yes Alice, she can sing. Can you not state the obvious?"

"Oh hush, you. Beca that was beautiful." If blood ran through my brains, my face would be turning fifty shades of red. I muttered thanks and shrunk into Jesse's side.

Jaspers appeared in the doorway behind Alice with a half smile, "You have a lovely voice." He said, I huffed and said "Thanks." And he nodded, "Come on, Alice. Let's go." He practically dragged her from the door and pinched her butt, making her squeal. When they left, I turned to Jesse, "Is she always this chipper and forward?" I asked.

"YES!" Came multiple voices in the house and Jesse and I fell back on the bed.

"SO, _lover_, what do you want to do now?" He propped himself on his elbow and faced me, I face palmed, keeping my hand there. "Please don't say lover."

He grinned, "Whatever you say, _LOVER._" I threw a pillow at his face and he dodged it easily. "Mm, feisty." I grabbed his collar and pulled him down.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

**Yay okay! Drama over for now, lovey time :D So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, sorry there's no sexy time in this chapter. Next chapter I promise you shall receive some lemony goodness – if you're into that xD I really like that song from _Wicked_, and Anna Kendrick did sing it, you can find it on youtube.**

**BTW, the song is called _For Good, _also, I have no idea if this chapter made sense, so if you have any questions please, shoot me a PM or Review. I really appreciate you guys reading this(:**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


End file.
